Bella's song
by Shanyn Whitlock
Summary: This is the sory of Bella and Jasper's life together.


**All characters are Stephenie Meyers and the song is Taylor Swift's I only own the idea**

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my 

I was only seven when i met Jasper who was nine. Our parents were friends from high school

and thats how we met. Jasper and his parents had moved from Texas to Forks.

My dad Charlie and his dad Jackson would always joke about how one day we would grow up

and fall in love and I remember our mama's would smile and roll their eyes and say oh my

my my.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Flashback summer 1997

We were outside in the tree house, playing around like the kids we were.

"You know I can beat you right?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Why do you think that?" I asked,. crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because i'm bigger than you." He replied, still smirking.

Flashback ends.

Flashback

We were in the school playground playing truth or dare with each other.

"Truth or dare Jasper?" Iasked.

"Dare." He replied confidently.

I thought for a moment. "Kiss me Jasper."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust but leaned in. Just as I was going to kiss him I ran away. He followed.

Flashback ends

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my... 

I was sixteen years old and sitting in my bedroom talking to my bestest friends Alice

Brandon and Rosalie Hale when there was a knock on the door. Jasper came in.

"Bella umm can I ask you something?" I looked up.

"Sure." I got up and went into the hallway.

"Well I was sort of wondering if... if we could go to the dance together."

I was shocked Jasper Whitlock actually wanted to go to the dance with me Bella Swan.

"Umm sure." I stammered.

"And Bella, umm do you wanna go out sometime?" He asked softly.

I just about fainted. "Yeah that sounds good."

He smiled and walked away. Wow maybe Jasper feel the same way about me.

Flashback ends

Takeme back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
_

I woke up to the sound of pebbles being thrown at my window. I looked at my clock.

only two am. What the heck. I got out of bed and went to the window. I saw my own

personal God standing there. "Jazz, what the heck are you doing?" I asked not too

loudly so I didn't wake my parents. "I needed to show you something."

"Well couldn't it wait until daylight?" I asked sleepily.

"I need to show you now." He pleaded and he threw in some puppy dog eyes which he

knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine let me just get dressed and i'll sneak out the front." I grinned.

He flashed me his gorgeous grin in return.

Jasper drove me to a deserted area surrounded by bushes.

"What did you want to show me?" I murmered sleepily.

He pushed past the bushes and I gasped it was a beautiful meadow.

"Awww Jazz it's beautiful." I couldn't help it I pressed my lips to his.

"I'm glad you think so."

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

Me and Jasper had just had our first fight. Jasper had just been accepted intro Harvard

so he could fufill his dream of becoming a actor but he said he was going to go to a

local college so he could be near me but I told him he would regret it if he didn't go

and that I would be fine without him.

After the fight Jasper dropped me off at home and I slammed the door in his face.

What I didn't know then was that Jasper would spend the whole night outside my

house.

"Jasper." I yelled as soon as I spotted him.

"Bella, I am so so sorry. I was silly. I know you will be okay without me and I really want to be an actor. Do you think you could forgive me?"

"Jazz, if someone should be asking for forgivness then it should be me. I'm sorry its your choice I just didn't want you to give up your dreams for me."

We spent the rest of the day showing how much we loved each other.

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

A copuple of years had past and now I was 22 and Jasper was 24. I had just finished my college course and me and Jasper were in our meadow.

"Bella."

"Yes." I replied.

"I have loved you since you were sixteen would you do me the extrodinary honor of becoming my wife?" He said as he got down on one knee.

"Yes." I said through my tears.

He smiled and slid the diamond ring onto my finger pressing his lips to mine.

One thought went through my mind. He is going to be my husband.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too

That was it after today I wouldn't be Bella Swan. I would be Bella Whitlock. Mrs Bella Whitlock.

"You look gorgeous." Alice squealed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Do you Jasper Whitlock take Bella Swan to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do."

"And do you Isabella Swan take Jasper Whitlock to be your husband for as long you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

As Jasper's lips decended on mine I smiled. Jasper was mine now. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

A year nad a half after we married I gave birth to Destiny Alice Whitlock. She had Jaspers honey blonde hair and my chocolate brown eyes. I really don't think I could of asked for a better daughter than her. Two years later I gave birth to our son Jack Jamie Whitlock. We were a happy family and I thought that that was how our family would stay but God had other plans. A year later I found out I was pregnant with twins. Lily and Rose were born nine months later. We wouldn't trade our little family for anything.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...


End file.
